harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Karen (FoMT)
Karen is one of the avaliable bachellorettes in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Basic Info Karen is the daughter of Jeff and Sasha. Together, the family operates the local supermarket. However, Karen enjoys being out on the town more than helping run the family buisness. She can be a bit of a snob at first, but is always willing to lend an ear to a friend, and is quite a romantic, fond of long walks on the beach at night and wine. She also enjoys cooking, but is terrible at it. Her drinking contests with Duke are infamous in the town. As her mother says: "Karen is a real busybody, but she can't seem to get her own life in order". Her bonus heart point can be obtained by buying something from the Supermarket. Karen participates in the Cooking Festival (Gourmet is very fearful of these entries) and is the singer during the Music Festival. Schedule Mon, Wed, Thu, Fri, Sat (Sunny Days): 8:00 am - Sits on the bench outside of the Supermarket 10:00 am - Works in the Supermarket (backroom) 1:00 pm - Works in the Supermarket (storefront) 4:00 pm - Works in the Supermarket (backroom) 7:00 pm - Walks to Mineral Beach 10:00 pm - Walks back to the Supermarket to sleep Tuesdays (Sunny Days): 8:00 am - Sits on the bench outside of the Supermarket 10:00 am - Returns to the Supermarket 1:00 pm - Relaxes at the Hot Springs 4:00 pm - Returns to the Supermarket 7:00 pm - Walks to Doug's Inn to drink at the bar 10:00 pm - Walks back to the Supermarket to sleep Mon, Wed, Thu, Fri, Sat (Rainy Days): 8:00 am - Works in the Supermarket (storefront) 10:00 am - Works in the Supermarket (backroom) 1:00 pm - Works in the Supermarket (storefront) 4:00 pm - Works in the Supermarket until closing time (backroom) Tuesdays (Rainy Days): 1:00 pm - Walks to the Woods to visit Gotz 4:00 pm - Returns to the Supermarket 8:00 pm - Walks to Doug's Inn to drink at the bar 10:00 pm - Walks back to the Supermarket to sleep Sundays (Sunny/Rainy): 7:00 pm - Walks to Doug's Inn to drink at the bar 10:00 pm - Walks back to the Supermarket to sleep Loves and Like Karen dislikes ores, weeds, trash, and sweets (except the cookies she recieves on Spring Thanksgiving). Heart Events Black Heart Event: Go to the Supermarket on Wednesday or Friday between 10am and 1pm with an empty slot in the Tools section of your rucksack. Once you enter the store, Karen will greet you. She knows you just started working on the farm and you might need a lot of new supplies. If you tell her you need help, she'll ask her dad if they can supply you with a bag of seeds. After a while, Jeff agrees to hand out a bag of Grass Seeds for free. Purple Heart Event: Go to the Supermarket between 10am and 1pm. Karen and Sasha are arguing. Both of them are acting very defensively towards Jeff, who's trying to find a middle solution. Karen notices you walking in and asks for your opinion. A family member is sick and they want to send her seeds to help her feel better. Sasha says they should send Pink Cat seeds and Karen says they should send Moon Drop seeds. If you agree with Karen then her friendship level with you will increase. Blue Heart Event: Go to the Supermarket between 10am and 1pm. Jeff, Sasha, Karen, and Duke are talking. Karen asks if what Duke has said is true and says how happy she is, then thanks her parents. Apparently, when Karen was born, Jeff had asked Duke to make some special wine and now Duke's come by to let them know it's ready to be picked up. Jeff asks if you would like to go with her. If you agree, you will head back to the winery with Karen and Duke. Duke pokes around in the basement and eventually find the wine that labeled "Karen". She thanks him but before she leaves, Duke says there's more wine. Apparently Jeff was so happy about the birth of his daughter, he ordered Duke to make 3 cases of wine. Karen asks if you'll help them take it all back to the store. After you return, Karen says she's tired but thanks you for your help with one of the bottles of wine. Yellow Heart Event: Go to the Supermarket on Monday, Thursday, or Saturday between 10am and 1pm. Karen has been cooking in in the backroom. She walks out and tells her parents that she's confident she was successful this time. Sasha and Jeff chuckle nervously and then agree. Karen then asks her parents if they would like to have a taste. Jeff's stomach problems "suddenly" acts-up again and he can't eat her food, but neither he nor Sasha want to hurt their daughter's feelings. Karen then sees you walk in and the three of them are happy to see you've arrived. Jeff then volunteers you to taste Karen's cooking. If you agree then you'll follow Karen back into the kitchen while Jeff and Sasha stay in the store and apologize in advance for the later suffering. Back in the kitchen Karen tells you to hurry and eat. Reluctantly, you take the food and eat it. Then you pass out. You'll wake up in the Hospital. Doc asks if you're all right, then asks Karen what might have caused you to pass out. Karen thinks you might have been tired but Doc doesn't believe that is the case. Karen doesn't realize what she's done and just advises you to breathe while you eat next time. Rival Rick lives at the Poultry Farm with his little sister Popuri and his sickly mother, Lilia. He and Karen have been close friends since childhood, although the two occasionally bicker. Rival Black Heart Event: Leave the Spring Mine on a sunny Wednesday, Thursday, Friday or Saturday between 11:00 am and 6:00 pm. Outside you'll find Karen and Rick. Karen asks if Rick has heard from his dad recently. Rick is dissapointed that he hasn't and doesn't understand how his dad could just leave his mom like that. Karen sticks up for Rick's dad and reminds Rick that he is out searching for a cure for his wife because he's trying to protect his family. Rick realizes she's right and the two of them decide to take care of things while his dad is away. Rival Blue Heart Event: Walk out of Gotz's house on a sunny Sunday or Monday between the hours of 11am and 6pm in any season except Spring. Karen and Rick will be recalling the games they played together when they were children. Rick reminded her that she always beat him in wrestling. Karen denies the event ever took place, even though Rick told her that he use to cry when she threw him on the ground. Karen becomes very irritated at Rick, says she doesn't remember any of it, and walks off. Rick is left to ponder what just occured. Rival Green Heart Event: Exit the Spring Mine between the hours of 11am and 6pm on a sunny Wednesday or Friday in the second year. You'll find Karen, angry at Rick because he fought off a dog that had attacked her and had been injured. Rick's glad that he wasn't hurt worse than he was, but that doesn't reassure Karen. Finally, she swallows her pride and thanks Rick for helping her. Rival Orange Heart Event: Exit the Poultry Farm shop between 1pm and 4pm on Tuesday, Thursday, or Saturday in the fourth year. Popuri must be married (to Kai or yourself). As you leave the farm house, you'll see Karen and Rick talking to each other by the grain mill. Karen says that Lillia is beginning to look a little bit healthier. Rick replies that he is glad when Lillia walks up to them and asks Karen how she is doing. Karen repeats that she hears that Lillia is feeling better. Lillia says that there is only one thing that worries her and that's the relationship between Rick and Karen! She asks when the two of them are going to get married. Rick panics, but Lillia tells him that they have always liked each other and there's no point in hiding it. She leaves couple blushing behing her. Family *Jeff (Father) *Sasha (Mother) *Celia (Cousin) Appearances *Back To Nature *Back To Nature For Girl *Friends Of Mineral Town *More Friends Of Mineral Town *Sprite Station *Boy And Girl (HM:PSP) *Harvest Moon Online Karen also appears in HM64, in a different canon (she works at the vineyard, her personality is more cynical, and Gotz is her father). Category: Mineral Town Residents Category: Bachelorettes